1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lenticular lens, to a light-diffusing sheet, and to a projection screen.
2. Background Art
In a rear projection display, an image produced by image light emerging (projected) from a light source set at the rear of the display is displayed on a projection screen mounted on the front of the display.
A cross-sectional view of a lenticular lens, a component part of a projection screen, is shown in FIG. 7 in Patent Document 1. The lenticular lens has, on one side, multiple unit lenses 11 in the shape of trapezoidal prisms, and a pair of oblique sides of a trapezoidal cross section of each unit lens 11 are curved.
By making a pair of slanting surfaces (oblique sides on a cross-sectional view) of each one of the multiple unit lenses 11 on one side of the lenticular lens curved, it is possible to improve the uniformity of light emerging from the projection screen.
Patent Document Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-294465